


Medal

by On_Sonnshine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Demanding Stephanie, Fluff, Ignore Trixie, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, To Cute™, winking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: It's funny, Robbie would've never thought Sportacus would intentionally expose them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY GOT AN ACCOUNT. There is an episode where Robbie is wearing a medal and tries to leave. Sportacus pushes him back and leans a little closer than necessary to take it off. I don't know what this episode is, so here is my rewrite.

"ROBBIE ROTTEN!" Everyone, minus Sportacus, shouted as he glared, once again getting that feeling of being out of place. Sportacus approached him and he flinched, resisting the urge to cower back. Sportacus frowned at the flinch. Dammit, Robbie had to get rid of that habit.  
  
Just as Robbie was prepared to snap a retort at them, a **bang** resounded from behind the kids. They turned to see the kitten had somehow made it's way inside and had knocked over a present. They all laughed and Stephanie went over to the kitten, most likely trying to help it back out. The other kids also gathered around it, all of them, especially Ziggy, adoring a moment to pet the kitten.  
  
Robbie took this as his out and, turning, tried to stalk out of the room. Key-word, _TRIED_. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. He allowed it to push him back and he stepped backwards to face Sportacus. Sportacus waved his finger, tilting his head. When his reply was a confused look, he leaned closer to Robbie. Robbie tensed, not knowing what to expect from his boyfriend.  
  
_Surely_ he wasn't going to _kiss_ him in _public_ , in front of the _kids_ no less? With a wink, Sportacus reached forward and pulled the medal off of him. Robbie's face flushed red and with an annoyed huff, he turned back to the door, trying to get by. Again, key word, _TRYING_.  
  
Sportacus once again pushed him back. Robbie was about to snap at him, when Sportacus suddenly grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down into a kiss. The small noise from Robbie that ensued, although muffled by Sportacus's lips, was a mix of a whine and a yelp. Though Robbie could've pulled away to save his pride and dignity and, oh I don't know, their _SECRET_ relationship!  
  
After all, Sportacus's hold on the collar of his shirt was just loose enough for room to move back. But he didn't, because these where the only times when Sportacus had control over him. It was always Sportacus who would pull back first for breath, it was almost like a trance that Robbie was under whenever Sportacus kissed him. It was also always a surefire way to make him be quiet. Although, Sportacus is to sweet to want Robbie to stop talking. Plus he loves Robbie's voice. Robbie only pulled back when a collective gasp sounded through the room.  
  
No, he didn't _PULL_ back, rather, he _yanked_ back, nearly falling in the process. Sportacus's hands immediately flew to his hips, steadying him. "Why were you KISSING?" Trixie asked, distaste clear in her voice. However, there was a ball of excitement beside her. Stephanie. She was jumping around and giggling "I knew it, I knew it, _I KNEW IT_!" She enthused excitedly.  
  
Robbie had moved behind Sportacus by now, using him as a sort of shield. "What? How?" Pixel asked, turning to her as she bounced from side to side, smiling brightly. "I just _KNEW_ it! Yay, yay, YAY!" She squealed, delighted. Stingy wouldn't say it but he liked it to, even though he hadn't known it like Stephanie claimed to have. Ziggy was a little to young to fully grasp what them kissing meant and Pixel wanted to get a picture of them kissing at some point.  
  
"So, you're together?" Trixie asked in disbelief. Robbie was about to answer with a sarcastic retort but Sportacus beat him to it. "Yes." He answered confidently, side-stepping so Robbie was visible once more. Robbie tried to dart back behind him but Sportacus gently grabbed his wrist, keeping him at his side. Robbie struggled against him "Let go!" He snapped.  
  
Sportacus did let go, but not by his own volition. Stephanie had charged at him, nearly throwing herself onto him. She hugged him tightly, her arms wrapped around his waist. She pulled back, now standing in front of him. "You can't break up with him. Ever." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Sportacus chuckled "Never." He said, taking credit for the rhyme. Then he turned and grabbing Robbie's tie, pressed his lips to his once more, their ambiance being Stephanie's excited squealing and the snap of a camera.


	2. YES

I FOUND THE EPISODE! It's 'Secret Agent Zero'.  
Link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBFkobLw1mE  
It's at the very end and you can't tell me it doesn't look like Sporty is about to pull him down for a kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> I am proud for my first 'story' to be about LazyTown.


End file.
